


He Puts the Color in My Life

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Insults, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pets, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, sexist frank, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Mickey hates the doctors but can make a few exceptions in his everyday character when he meets a good-looking redhead. Just how messed up will he let his life get for a glimpse into the brave one of the man in the white lab coat?





	1. Two passing ships

Let it be said, Mickey Milkovich hated going to the doctors. He hated everything about it. Driving into the busy downtown area that seemed to be nothing but blazing red stoplights and loud ear splitting honking, navigating his way through the dark, damp, and ugly parking garages, working through the maze of a hospital that really made him think person who designed the damn thing was on acid, checking in with bitter people who hated their jobs, waiting in incredibly bland waiting rooms that had the type of quiet that made you want to scream and throw everything around just so it seemed more alive, getting called into a small room by some sort of female nurse who gave smiles so fake you’d start to believe toy plastic barbies were sincere, just to wait what seems like another hour for a doctor to stride in like they’re god but can’t even arrive on time for the appointments that THEY booked, answer stupid questions that have absolutely nothing to do with anything, have them tell you that you’re perfectly fine like you didn’t already know that, then leave the maze and ugly parking garages to go back home and ponder why the fuck you just wasted a whole day on nothing. Not to mention he had a slight phobia of Doctors. _Who knows what they teach those students to do to people in those whack ass med schools..._  However, Mickey got into a pretty rough fight with some dude a couple days ago after work and couldn’t move his right shoulder for the life of him, refusing to go to the doctors meant staying camped up in his place for 2 days straight. Good thing it was the weekend and he was off work but he had to start again Monday and saw no near future of his shoulder healing enough to wait tables. He figured he’d take this time to write some more. Mickey is a writer. He thinks he sucks at writing but he does it anyways purely for personal enjoyment. He liked the thought of being completely in control of the story. Making life his bitch for once, but for right now he had a block. Staring at a blank screen with no new ideas surrounded by that wrong kind of quiet again made Mickey slam the laptop closed in frustration. _Dammit._  He thought and put the computer on the side table of the bedroom. That night Mickey didn’t sleep at all. He just kept moving, then wincing, moving, then wincing, like clockwork. That morning, he gave in to his own cry for help and called the hospital. He had an appointment at two. Next thing he knows he’s sitting in that same old bland waiting room wondering if fish had penises.

“Mr. Milkovich?” In walked a nurse with that fake smile ready to take him to the small room.

“Yeah?” He stood up

“Right this way.” she led him down one too many hallways and into what seemed like a cubicle sized hell with giraffes on the wall. She did a few tests and wrote a few things down that Mickey had no clue what relevance they held to his shoulder pain. “Doc will be here in a moment.” She left.

“Liar.” He said quietly after the door shut. He sat there and waited. And waited. And waited. Mickey was ready to start hitting his head off the wall when the door opened once more.

“Ah hello, Mickey is it? Like the mouse?” The unseen voice joked. Mickey turned around to face Mr. shits and giggles,

“Yeah no, not the fucking mouse-” _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THIS MAN IS BEAUTIFUL._ He was pale with fiery red hair and freckles that dotted his face like stars in the night sky. The young-looking doctor was tall but clearly muscular as seen through the white lab coat. He had eyes as green as fresh cut grass and a smile so sweet and kind you’d think puppies were assholes. _And his voice..._

“I think mickey mouse is a great thing to be named after, he was hilarious. One of everyone's childhood favorites.” He was snapped out of his thought by talking that was lightly dressed in laughter.

“Yeah Yeah, listen doc, I just want you to fix my shoulder, think you can do that?”

“Smh, ‘can I do that?’ i'm not a magician but i'm not a third grader either Mick.” He said with a sarcastic kind of cocky. Mickey smiled a bit.

“Mick? Just met you 5 minutes ago and we already have nicknames.” He shook his head and laughed.

“You do, but I don’t. At least not yet anyways. I’m Ian Gallagher.” He stuck out a hand. Mickey shook it.

“Nice to meet you Ian, but it’d be nicer if it didn’t feel like my arm’s gonna fall off.”

“Right, of course. Start by telling me what happened.”

“Eh, nothing big. Just got into it with some jerkoff after work two days ago.”

“Two days? Why’d you wait until now to come in.” Ian started examining the shoulder, still question Mickey.

“I just… wasn’t hurting to bad until last night.” Mickey shifted uncomfortably.

“Liar.”

“What? No.”

“C’mon, X-rays aren’t the only thing I know how to read, nothing to be ashamed of. Plenty of people are scared of the doctors. It’s kind of like clowns, I hate clowns.” Ian grimaced

“I ain’t scared. And really? I used to love clowns as a kid, used to have ‘em at birthday parties and such when I was really little. You got some sort of bad experience or something?”

“You are scared, and no. Just always hated their creepy ass smiles and the fear grew. Can’t stand ‘em.”

“Fine, maybe just a little. But you’re a doctor alright you could probably kill me and I wouldn’t know I was dead for like 10 minutes. Not to mention no one suspects the doctor.” Ian laughed. It was a nice sound to hear, even when he was expressing his fears to a stranger. A stranger who takes part in said fear none-the-less.

“Okay then. Looks like you’ve just bruised the muscle up pretty bad. Ice it and bed rest for a few days and it should heal fine, i’ll prescribe you some pain meds.” Ian backed away, picked up a pen and pad of papers, then started scribbling some nonsense.

“That’s it? No probing?”

“Not unless you want there to be.” Then Ian winked. _Did he just fucking wink at me? Was that a gay sex joke? Holy shit I think it was…_ “Here ya go.” Ian ripped off the top paper and handed it to Mickey. “Pharmacy is on the third floor.” He says smiling, hand outstretched with a small green piece iof paper. Mickey takes it from him without reading it.

“Green huh.”

“Yeah, I had the hospital specially order those for me.”

“Why green?”

“Green’s my favorite color. Mix it with my hair and you get christmas.” He smiled even wider, which made Mickey smirk. Ian walked out of the room with a wave of his hand. Mickey grabbed his stuff and went out that same door. He looked down the hall but didn’t see Ian anywhere. Mickey got into the elevator and pressed the #3. It wasn’t until then that he actually looked at the prescription. He could barely read it. _Stereotypical doctor handwriting._ Mickey flipped over the paper to see a slightly neater message scrawled on the back.

Mickey Mouse, here’s my # 9785556178, text me. :)

 _Holy shit. Hot doctor Ian gave me his number…_ Mickey nearly did his happy dance in the elevator. This was out of character for him. Usually he was just in it for some dick and that’s it. Nothing but a fling. But he rather found himself quite nervous and unsure what to say, or do, or feel for that matter. It was sort of a giddy warmth that he’s never experienced before. Mickey got his prescription, went home, and plopped on the couch. Hours later, deciding his doctor friend was off work by now, he whipped out his phone and quickly typed a very easy-going text.

To: Ian

Hey there, it’s Mick.

 

Brilliant right? A few minutes later there was a ping.

 

To: Mickey

Heyy there Mickey Mouse. How’s the shoulder?

 

To: Ian

Better now without the pain, thanks for that.

 

To: Mickey

Good, I’m glad you’re feeling better. :)

 

He was just too goddamn cute… Good thing, being a writer after all, Mickey was much smoother and more easy-going through text, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself further in front of someone who is clearly worth the extra effort.

 

To: Ian

Do you usually take such personal interest in your patient's issues?

 

To: Mickey

No, not at all. If i’m being honest I barely remember any of their names by the time I get home, much less concern myself in problems that I know I've already solved, thus wasting what little free time I DO get.

 

To: Ian

Then why exactly are we having this conversation?

 

To: Mickey

Well, you’ve peaked my interest.

 

To: Ian

My bruised shoulder interests you the most out of everyone?

 

To: Mickey

Maybe not the injury itself, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I also had another question…

 

To: Ian

Well, i’m flattered, and yeah shoot.

 

To: Mickey

Would you maybe like to go to dinner and a movie sometime? I know you hate doctors, so maybe I could just go as Ian.

 

To: Ian

Wow, yeah actually I would love to. Saturday at 7?

 

To: Mickey

Yeah sounds great! I’ll pick you up at yours then.

 

Mickey typed off his address and bid a goodnight to the redhead. He was so excited, but tried to play it cool. He could not let hotshot Ian know that this was big for him. He had a date with Hot doctor Ian!


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian hit it off and bond over their troubled pasts.

*saturday night// 6:30*

 

MIckey awakes with a start.  _ Shit what time is it??  _ He was only supposed to take a 10 minute nap, now Mickey wakes up 3 hours later and has 30 minutes to get ready for his date. 

“FUCK!” He shouts and jumps out of bed faster than a kid on christmas day. He grabs a towel and runs into the shower, quickly washing his hair and body while humming the tune ‘Ain’t that a kick in the head’ by Dean Martin. ( [ https://youtu.be/Xb4P-MZMzJs ](https://youtu.be/Xb4P-MZMzJs) ) After his shower, he walks into his room wearing nothing but a towel. Mickey stands in front of his closet and stares inside for a good two minutes before moving.  _ What the shit am I going to where? It’s only dinner and a movie right? So I could dress casual… But what if it’s like some sort of nice place? I’d probably kick his ass if he took me anywhere to nice. But he is a doctor after all, he’s probably rolling in it. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of someone who is clearly rich, and professional, and fancy, and all that shit… okay i’ll opt to fancy casual.  _ ( [ http://www.polyvore.com/mickey_milkovich_first_date/set?id=213971758 ](http://www.polyvore.com/mickey_milkovich_first_date/set?id=213971758) )

It’s not the best but it was first date material when you had no clue where the fuck you were going and what the other guy is going to wear in Mickey’s opinion. After getting dressed Mickey put on some deodorant and his best smelling cologne then combed out his hair.  _ Not too shabby for a Milkovich…  _ Mickey thought looking in the full body mirror in the bathroom. Right then there was a soft ping in his back pocket.

 

To: Mickey 

I’m here :)

 

To: Ian

I’ll be out in a sec.

 

Mickey grabbed his keys and wallet, he’d be damned if he was going to let hot doctor Ian pay for everything. He walked out the door with nervous butterflies flapping ungracefully around in his stomach.  _ He’s just your average everyday man.  _ He tried to convince himself but it was to no avail once he got outside the apartment building and saw the redhead standing there, leaning against the side of his car.  _ Yeah, Hell no. There is nothing average about that man.  _

“Hello Mickey, looking good.” Ian smiled which made Mickey blush ever so slightly. 

“Not too bad yourself Red.” Mickey lied easily through his teeth. Ian looked more than just ‘okay’ he looked hot as hell. ( [ http://www.polyvore.com/ian_gallagher_first_date/set?id=213973938 ](http://www.polyvore.com/ian_gallagher_first_date/set?id=213973938) ) The red in his clothes really brought out the brightness of his hair, which was incredibly good-looking. Ian opened the passenger side door for Mickey and gestured for him to get in. “Thank you. So where are we going to eat?” Mickey asked whilst climbing in the new looking car. 

“Your pick.” Ian replied starting the engine then turned and smiled, focusing his eyes on Mickey, clearly waiting for a response. 

“Really? Your chill with ANYTHING I pick?” MIckey said kind of disbelieving.

“Yeah. I didn’t know which would impress you more, fancy or casual, so I’ll let you decide.” Ian shrugged still smiling.  _ Does he ever stop smiling? Not that I’m complaining!  _

“Let’s go get KFC.” Mickey suggested thinking that hotshot didn’t go there often enough.

“Awesome, I love KFC.” Ian pulled off.

“Really? I didn’t think you went to KFC.”

“What? A doctor can’t spring for some fried chicken and mashed potatoes once in awhile?” He laughed.

“I guess not.” Mickey laughed too.  _ Not too bad so far Milkovich… _

“You know I wasn’t born a rich kid or anything. I actually lived a very poor lifestyle up until college. In fact I grew up right here in south side Chicago.”

“Your shiting me?”

“Nope” He said popping the ‘P’

“I grew up here too.”

“Huh, maybe we passed by each other before or something.”

“Must’ve. I was everywhere.”

“Me too honestly. Not to many rules or curfews or concerns about safety in the Gallagher house. My mom left when I was young, My dad was the biggest drunk/druggie Chicago's ever seen, It was just me and my 5 siblings most the time. That was when we weren’t bailing dad outta shit.” Ian said staring at the road.

“Wait shit... Your dad was Frank Gallagher! Dude he was known by everyone.” Ian snickered.

“Yeah, half the time I was yelling at him.” Ian snickered.

“Damn, That’s quite the damn coincidence.”

“Yeah it is, isn’t it?” Ian pulled into the parking lot of KFC. “And we are here.”

“Awesome, I’m starving.” Mickey laughed, getting out of the car.

“Me too.” Ian laughed too and followed Mickey to the door, where he held it open for Ian.

“Why thank you. I guess chivalry isn’t dead afterall.” Ian walked through smiling and went up to the counter.

“Not if I can help it.” Mickey smiled. “So what would you like?”

“I think I’ll have meal #2, the 2 piece chicken combo.” Ian turned and looked at him.

“I like your taste in chicken, make that two please.” Mickey said to the cashier.

“Okay and drinks?” The cashier asked after typing it all in the register. 

“Coke please.” Both guys responded at the same time. They looked at each other and in question, the cashier just smiled and looked away to get the cups.

“Okay yours total is $21.50.” She concluded. 

“I got it!” Mickey said abruptly and whipped out his wallet before Ian could protest. 

“Thank you, you food will be out over there.” She pointed us toward the side.

“Thanks.” Mickey said and moved over to pick up.

“I could’ve done that.” Ian said rolling his eyes.

“I’m aware.” Mickey said smiling.

“Seriously, I’m the one who asked you out tonight!”

“Yes, but I agreed. If it makes you feel any better you can pay for the movie.” Mickey shrugged.

“Yes, it does make me feel better.” Ian said smugly. Mickey just laughed and grabbed their food from the counter. Ian went over to the first empty table and pulled out a chair for Mickey.

“I can pull out my own chair hotshot.” Mickey laughed.

“Yeah, and I can open my own door tough guy.” Ian laughed too. They ate their food, talking, laughing, and bonding over crap childhoods. They both finished awhile back but just kept talking. Finally Ian stood up and Mickey followed. The trash was just a big mess and neither of them could figure out what was who’s so they each just grabbed half the mess and threw it away.

“Movie time?” Ian suggested.

“Yeah, sure.” Mickey smiled. They both walked back to the car without a word. Once in the car, Ian turned the key causing the engine to roar to life, blasting the heat once more. “So,” Mickey started, “What else don’t I know about you?” He asks.

“A lot.” Ian replies with a small laugh.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Mickey challenges.

“Things you wouldn’t want to know Mick.” Ian is suddenly frowning. Mickey tries to lighten it up but still get answers.

“Oh come on. If you were hoping for a second date I have to know the bad side that corresponds with the good side of a Mr. Ian Gallagher.” Mickey laughs. The statement causes Ian to smile a little.

“Alright fine, but you asked for it.” Ian warns.

“Try me red.”

“Okay. I have severe bipolar disorder and is probably going to be on heavy meds until i’m old and senile. Before I was diagnosed I got pretty bad. I used my brothers name and social security number to apply to the army underaged. Then I tried to hotwire a helicopter which got the rotors working before it caught fire. Then I went AWOL and a bunch of MP’s were after me. I stole a baby and went for a joyride for couple days, I was caught after leaving the baby in a locked car on a hot day for like 20 minutes and some lady called the cops. After I was released and the baby got back home, I was checked into a psych ward for 3 days.Then after I was released from there, some chick that was renting a room in my family’s house called the MP’s  I was arrested but then I got off due to the mental illness. I did some weird crap after that like running away with the mom that also has bipolar (that's where I get it from) and that left us as kids to her and her boyfriends trailer, then I went back home cause I missed everyone, then I yelled at some people before I finally admitted I had a problem, and took my meds. They kicked in, I got better became and EMT for a while, then went to med school to become a doctor. Few months later and here we are.” Ian looked at Mickey with a straight face.

“You serious?” Mickey stopped laughing.

“Deadly.” Ian says still looking at him straight faced.

“Shit dude, you're badass!” Mickey laughs and now Ian laughs with him.

“Alright, alright. So what about you?” Ian asks looking like he’s a little bit relieved.

“What about me?” Mickey asks.  _ Shit.  _

“What’s some stuff about you that I don’t know.” Ian says smiling at him. Now Mickey regretted asking. He started to look really uncomfortable.

“Fine, I guess it’s only fair… but you have to promise to not a jackass!”

“Cross my heart.” Ian says looking him directly in the eyes.

“Okay. I used to be married. To a women. And I have a son. Long story. My homophobic father walked in on me and some dude. He beat is both then called a russian chick called svetlana (My son’s mother) and my father told to ‘ride the gay out of him.’ and the guy had to watch. I felt bad so I just tried to get it over with fast. Then she wound up being pregnant. I went to jail. She divorced me in jail, now we have shared custody over Yevgeny.” Mickey said. Now it was his turn to be serious.

“Holy shit really?” Ian said disbelieving.

“Yeah. But that’s not nearly as fucled up as stealing a baby and hot wiring a helicopter man, don’t worry you're still in the lead.” Mickey smiled.

“I guess we both have fucked up lives then.” Ian says smiling a toothy grin. That was a smile Mickey could never forget. The one where they both just confessed how messed up they were, and all they could do was smile and laugh. That night they went and saw some whack ass action movie about some war hero. That made Mickey smile too, because it was Ian’s pick and the whole movie Ian would lean over and whisper to him how overrated they made it seem, and how war life wasn’t that dramatic. Which had Mickey almost in tears trying to hold back his laugh.They had a nice night. Ian drove Mickey home.

“Soooo….,” Ian starts, “I had a great time.”

“Yeah, Me too man.”

“Alright so I apologize in advance if this makes me sound like a girl, but… what does this make us?” Ian said blushing a bit.

“Ask me on our second date.” Mickey smiled wide.

“And when exactly is that?” Ian asked.

“How about you come over mine tomorrow?” Mickey asks.

“I’d love too.” Ian smiles and gets into the car.

“Wait!” Mickey runs over to the car and taps on his window. Ian rolls down the window.

“Yeah what’s up?” Ian smiles. Mickey doesn’t say anything, just puts his head through the open window and kisses Ian. 

“Goodbye!” Mickey chants running back up the steps to the front door of his apartment building. Ian sits there in the driver's seat for a moment. “Goodbye..” Ian says but Mickey couldn’t hear him he was already through the door. His puts his fingers on his lips then smiled before pulling off down the street.


	3. Coming Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey thought Ian was coming to his...

Sunday// 5:00pm

 

Mickey heard a soft knock at his door.  _ Hmm must be Ian.  _ He turns off the t.v. and walks over to the door. The knocks got louder.

Alright I’m coming, jeez doctors are so impatient…” Mickey laughs and opens the door.

Only it wasn’t Ian.

Standing in the doorway was a taller than Mickey but still kind of short, pale but not that pale, angry looking man.

“Who the hell are you?” Mickey asks.

“You Mickey?” The guy asks. 

“Yeah, now answer my question.” Mickey put back on his tough persona.

“Ian says hi.” He says and throws a punch that hit him square in the face. Suddenly everything went black…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey awoke with blood dripping down his forehead.  _ What the…?  _ There was some sort of bag over his head, and tape over his mouth, and he was tied down to a chair.  _ Kinky. _ He was about to try to yell for help, but he heard a phone ringing. Someone walked into the room, probably to get it. A second pair of footsteps stomped in. 

“Who the hell is that?” Guy two said. He sounded younger than Mickey.

“It’s Ian.” Said guy one. _Ian…_ Suddenly it dawned on him. The last thing the bug guy said to him before knocking him out. **‘Ian says hi.’** _Ian did this? No way..._ _Dammit! I know I shouldn’t had kissed him!_ They was talking and mumbling on the other line.

“Hey Ian.” Guy one. Mumbles.

“I- I thought that’s what you wanted.” More mumbles.

“How did you even find out, I was on my way to tell you now…” 

“So you don’t want me to fuck him up…?” Angry mumbles.

“Oh well sorry… didn’t think you actually liked him, thought you were pissed at him…” The mumbles sounded as though they were trying to keep calm.

“Okay Alright! I’m letting him go now.” Continued mumbles. Suddenly the bag was lifted off his head and the guy who punched him was on the other side. He ripped off the tape quickly, it kind of hurt. 

“OW!!” Mick yelled. 

“Man up.” Brunette says.

“You gonna tell me who the fuck you are now or what?” Mickey yells.

“Hi. I’m Lip, Ian's older brother.” He smiles and puts out a hand. Mickey shakes it.

“Oh, nice to meet the family.” Mickey says sarcastically. Lip laughs.

“Yeah, sorry bout that man, just worried bout Ian is all. Here he wants to talk to you.” Lip hands Mickey the phone. 

“Hello?” Mickey says after a beat.

“Yeah hi, i’m soo so so so sorry Mick, I was telling Lip that I met someone but my older sister Fiona had just pissed me off so I was still angry at her when talking to him. I guess he took it wrong and asked my younger brother Carl to help him attack you.” Ian says apologetically. You  _ Carl?...  _ Mickey looked over to the “second guy” who was standing in the corner of the room, looking awkward. 

I'm sorry I don't “Yeah no it’s fine, i’ve had worse. Don’t worry about it.” Mickey tries to make him feel better.

“It’s really not okay. I’m still at your place if you wanna come back?” Ian sound like he’s feeling really guilty.

“Inviting me over my own apartment now? How’d you even get in?” He joked.

“For a guy who grew up south side, you sure don’t know how to keep your windows locked…” Ian laughs.

“My apartment’s on the third floor!”

“Drain pipe.” Ian said like it was obvious

“Okay spider man… I’m on my way.” Mickey smiled and hung up. He handed back Lip his phone and went to leave the room when suddenly-

“Hey! Listen man, while I am sorry about this little mix up, do not hurt Ian. He’s had some trouble in the past both with relationships and life and himself and what not. If you hurt him, we hurt you.” Lip’s face was dead serious.

“I don’t really know him too well yet, so I have no idea what you're talking about. However what I can tell from what I already know, is that Ian is a great guy. And I see no reason whatsoever that would result in me ‘hurting’ him.” Mickey kept it cool. Lip smiled.

“Good. Then maybe we could be friends. You seem pretty chilled.”

“I’d like to think i’m a pretty chilled guy, but he when i’m not being kidnapped of course.” Mickey joked.

“Yeah yeah alright, go back to yours to fuck my brother.”

“Hey man, we just met like a week ago.”

“So you're telling me that you weren’t thinking of it?” Mickey turned bright red. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Mickey just turned and walked out.

  
A little while later the taxi pulled up in front of his apartment. Mickey paid the guy, then he got out. The light in his place was on. He unlocked the door and climbs three flights of stairs toward his apartment door. Is it weird that he felt nervous going into his own home. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He saw no one so far. He walked through the whole place looking for him until he finally made it to the bedroom. He walked in and found Ian laying in his bed, asleep. He walked over to wake him up, but Ian looked too comfortable and too…  _ cute. He looks like a child. Innocent, and peaceful, and gentle, and vulnerable, and small, and tired. He looks really tired…  _ Mickey thought to himself. So he didn’t wake him. Instead he went down to the living room couch, shed his shirt, laid down, and passed out. He would just wake Ian up tomorrow morning for work. He would just have to wake up early enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, Next time will be longer! I promise!


	4. Wake Up Sleepy Head

“Wake up, Sleepy head!” An angelic voice awoke Mickey with start. He sat up quickly and looked over to see the handsome redhead, smiling with a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Good morning! Listen, I cannot say how sorry I am about last night, I meant to give off the impression that you were a good thing, but I was so mad at my sister, and I haven’t had the best of relationships in the past, so they were just protecting me-”

“What time is it?” MIckey asks barely awake.

“Oh, like 5:30.” Ian says casually. Mickey looks out the window to see it’s still mostly dark out.

“Who the fuck wakes up at 5:30 in the morning man?” Mickey groans.

“Um me. The doctor who has to get to work.”

“Do you just wake up at 5:30 on cue, or were you planning to steal my bed?” Mickey asks. He meant to scowl but he couldn’t hold back the small smile at the memory of Ian in his bed.

“It’s called the alarm on my phone dummy now come on. Up! Coffee’s in the pot and breakfast is on the table.” Ian says joyfully and springs into the kitchen. _Breakfast…?_ Mickey hadn’t had an actual breakfast since he stopped living with his sister. Usually she did all the cooking. Now that he lives alone he can barely manage to make dinner for himself on the nights he doesn’t order out, let alone breakfast. It made him smile. “By the way,” Ian chirps, “You have like no food in this house. How do you live?”

“On take-out and hot pockets.” They both laughed. Mickey rolled off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Ian was eying Mickey’s stomach. _Damn, my shirt. Or lack of for the matter._ Mickey suddenly felt really self conscious.

“Nice abs.” Ian smirked breaking his eyes away from Mickey’s six-pack.

“Sorry about that, I just don’t usually sleep in a shirt.” Mickey says sheepishly.

“What the hell are you apologizing for, it’s your house. Not that I’d complain anyways but…” Ian trails off.

“Speaking of clothes, you going to wear that to work?” Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“I know it’s not very professional but I was _supposed_ to be on a date remember? Besides I’ll just be wearing a lab coat over it anyways.” Ian shrugs.

“What time do you have to be into work?” Mickey asks.

“7:00.”

“And how long will it take you to drive from here to there?”

“Hmm, maybe half an hour at most.”

“Good, so that leaves an hour. Go into the bathroom, i’ll get you a towel and some clothes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Now Gallagher!”

“OK, i'm going!” Ian smiles. He heads to the bathroom. Mickey goes to the closet, grabs a towel, a nice button up shirt, and some dress pants then takes them back to Ian. He then goes downstairs and eats. Both the coffee and the pancakes were delicious.

Ian comes down after his shower, Mickey smiles into his cup of coffee at the sight of Ian wearing his clothes. Ian starts walking slowly towards the coffee maker. “Sooooo… Would you still consider last night to be our second date?” Ian asks trying to be casual and failing.

“I mean sure, why not? You’ve already slept over, made me food, and is wearing my clothes.” Mickey laughs.

“Great! So are we boyfriends or what?” Ian asks. Mickey laughs some more, realizing that Ian had just set him up.

“That was pretty clever Gallagher. But you're still stupid when it comes to romance. Why would I let you sleep here, in my bed no less, give you a shower, and even let you wear my clothes, if I wasn’t planning on asking you to be my boyfriend?” Mickey was sarcastic but still smiling with his head cocked to the side a bit.

“Then ask me.” Ian’s face was serious and he was nearly whispering. Mickey stopped smiling completely. They both sat there for a solid 20 seconds of silence. Then Mickey stood up suddenly and walked over to where Ian was leaning up against the countertop. He kissed him feverishly. Like a starving dog, it was filled with so much passion but also gentle. Finally they broke away needing air. Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian’s and whispered,

“Will you go out with me?” Mickey asks. Ian smiles wide.

“Of course you jackass.” They both laugh and Mickey turns back to grab his coffee mug.

"And you know, whatever relationship problems you've had in the past-"

"I don't really like to talk about it." Ian cuts short with a blank face.

"I can respect that. I just wanted to let you know, whatever terrible thing they did in the past that made your brothers so protective or you on-edge, I'm not like those guys. And you know, I am here if you ever  _need_ to talk about it."

"That's the thing Mick, you kind of are like those guys in a way."

"Hopefully not in the ways that made you hate them."

"I don't know yet, we just made it official maybe... 60 seconds ago? Happy 1 minute anniversary." Ian joked, making them both smile.

“Speaking of which, don’t be late for work!” He almost scolds Ian.

“Yeah, I could say the same for you!... Boyfriend.” Ian smiles and grabs his jacket and keys.

“Don’t you worry about me, just get to work, boyfriend. Swing by after?”

“Getting kinda clingy aren’t we?” Ian jokes walking to the door.

“Fuck you too!... Will ya?”

“Of course I am dumbass.” Ian smirks and leaves. Mickey heads up to his room smiling, scratch that, his was doing his happy dance. _Hot doctor Ian is in the bank!_


	5. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nooooooo

//Months later//

 

Looking back, the past few months have been filled with many firsts between Mickey and Ian. The first time they fucked, which didn’t take long after the whole established relationship thing, the first time they cuddled, they first time Mickey slept at Ian’s (Which was big, but smaller than Mickey would expect from a rich doctor,) the first time they said “I love you.”, They first time they fought, their first makeup and just normal domestic things. Ian told his entire family about Mickey and introduced him with a beaming smile on thanksgiving. Lip shook his hand sheepishly telling again that he was sorry about the mishap a while back. Mickey brushed it off saying it was understandable. Now it was tuesday, december 1st and Ian was sitting in Mickey’s apartment on the couch, snuggling and watching ‘my girl.’ Ian was balling his eyes out, Mickey was trying and failing to pretend he wasn’t tearing up. The movie ends, and they just sit there staring at the blank screen. Ian was leaning on Mickey and Mickey had an arm around Ian, his fingers were doing a circular motion on Ian’s arm.

“Wanna move in together?” Mickey asks never taking his eyes off of the black tv. Ian’s head snapped up to look at Mickey.

“Are you being serious right now?” Ian asks honestly. Now Mickey turns and looks him dead in the eyes.

“Serious as a heart attack.” Mickey responds, and Ian smiles brightly. 

“Yes! Of course!” Now Mickey is smiling too. It only took a couple of days to get Ian officially moved in. The decided there was no need to get a whole new place when Ian could just move into Mickey’s apartment. That’s where they spent most of their time anyways and there was plenty enough room for the two of them, and more. By the end of the week it was all set and done. They already had a system too. Ian always woke up first so every morning he went down and made breakfast. Mickey woke up a little while after. He got out Ian’s meds for him for that day and a cup of coffee to wash it down, which Ian always smiled gratefully for even though Mickey did that for him everyday. They ate together talking about there plans for that day and the latest news going on. Then they went to shower, most of the time together. Then they got dresses and either went to work, or they went out to do something fun on the weekend. Then when they got home, they would do whatever until it was time for dinner. Ian would continue to fail at teaching Mickey to cook, and eat. Then they would mess around until they were tired, then crash. Mickey washes the dishes, Ian does the laundry. Mickey never could figure out how to do that stuff right. They like the system. It worked like that everyday until holidays got closer. They went shopping together, then separately for each other. Ian hung all the decorations around the house and Mickey put up the tree. They were so happy. But then Mickey started acting weird… He would have so many private phone calls that Ian wasn’t allowed in the room for and he was disappearing for a while then coming back late at night. Anytime Ian asked about it Mickey just said he was working, new project. Of course Ian didn’t believe it, but he dropped the subject figuring he would just observe a bit more.

 

December 24th

Mickey left at the ass crack of dawn which was highly unusual for him. Ian was supposed to be the morning person. Mickey always said so, even called him ‘a freaky ray of red sunshine that never sets.’ Which Ian obviously adored. Ian’s suspicions were growing into something he didn’t like. Then of course the suspense had to thicken, Ian was doing their laundry as per usual. He was emptying Mickey’s pockets when he found a dirty yellow sticky note. It read 

**Noon**

**24th**

**Alibi**

**Backroom**

Ian read it over 50 times before the assumptions set in.  _ He’s cheating.  _ That’s all he could come up with at the moment. He felt as though he could cry. He started to feel hate towards himself for not being good enough. He thought maybe he was losing stamina, or made breakfast bad one morning. Illogical things that made no sense but was filling Ian’s mind. It was too overwhelming, he ran to the room and grabbed his coat and some cash. He walked out the door making sure to leave the note he found on the countertop with another note saying  **goodbye forever, don’t waste your time looking. I’ll be long gone when you get home. I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you.** He walked out the door, tears in his eyes, not knowing where he was going.  _ Taxi.  _ Ian got into the first cab he saw.

“Where to?” Driver asks.

“As far away from he as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't too much dialogue, next one will be more action! :)


	6. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey connects 2 and 2

Mickey’s P.O.V.

 

Mickey came back that night, exhausted. He was so looking forward to just coming home and crawling into bed with his warm boyfriend. He walked through the door and felt the familiarity of their home. 

“Ian!” He calls out. No response. “Ian! Baby where are you?” Nothing. Mickey hund his coat on the rack and walked over to their bedroom door. “Hey Ian?” He opens it to find a neatly made bed.  _ Hmmm.  _ He walks into the bathroom, nothing. Then he goes over to the laundry room, not a glimpse of red hair in sight. Then Mickey notices the washer is open and clothes a strewn about, some in the basket, some in the machine, a pair of pants with one leg in and one leg out.  _ Maybe he went to the store or something.  _ Mickey shook off though still minorly concerned.  _ He’s always a freak about that stuff, probably went to get laundry detergent or something like that.  _ Mickey walked into the kitchen for a beer. He uncapped it and took a sip debating whether to call him. That’s when he turned and saw the note on the countertop. He froze. Read both thoroughly. Then he dropped the beer on the kitchen floor. The sound of the shattering bottle quite closely resembled the sound of his shattering heart. Suddenly everything was slow motion. He ran, grabbed his coat and left the building. It wasn’t until he got outside that he realized he had no idea where to go.  _ Where would he go?  _ Mickey had no clue. Then he did something that he hoped he’d never have to do. He called Lip.

 

“Hello?” The older Gallagher said into the phone.

“Hi yes, this is Mickey, remember me? Listen there has been a misunderstanding you see, Ian found a note in my pocket-” 

“Hold on there, where’s Ian?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll be there in 5.” Lip says sternly and hung up. He felt both relieved and sad that it seemed as though Lip has gone through this with Ian before. In roughly 5 minutes, Lip pulled up in the car. He rolled down the window. “Get in.” And so Mickey climbed in the passenger side door. “Alright tell me exactly what happened.”

“Okay so I got home, Ian wasn’t there. I looked for him but figured he just went to the store or something, then I got to the kitchen and noticed these.” Mickey pulls the two notes out of his coat and hands them to Lip. He gives hims a minute to read then explains. “He must have found the sticky note in my pants or something, I swear it’s not what it looks like-”

“I know it’s not. We aren’t best friends or anything but I can see you care about my brother and wouldn’t cheat. And although WE aren’t best friends, me and Ian are, always have been. His thing can just get messed up sometimes and with his past and he reacts in the best way he knows how.”

“Everyone keeps talking about his past, What happened in his past that isn’t like any other south side kid?” Mickey was exasperated.

“Abuse from exes. Lot’s of it. Verbal, and physical. And Ian just took it. It was when we used to have to force him to take his meds, because he didn’t want to. We weren’t always there to babysit, resulting in him basically going bonkers from only taking them sometimes but not on schedule. He didn’t know what to feel. He was quiet and tired and shy most the time and the verbal abuse made the depression worse and made him think he was worthless and deserved everything he got from those dicks. Then came the punches. It hurt him for awhile, even after they were in prison. Now that he’s steady on his meds and there working good, he’s better most of the time but he still has things that trigger his depression, or self-loathing sometimes. Mostly just because it makes him remember the past. But don’t be fooled. He’s strong. He was planning to be a military officer since he was born basically, and he WILL kick someone’s ass. Mercilessly. Then go have sex with a stranger. So don’t get any ideas. He just can’t take it when the pain he’s coming from someone he truly loves and cares about.” Lip concluded.

“Wow.” Mickey was speechless.

“Yeah. When he’s off it, it’s like he has no conscious. Like an indestructible machine. I’m kinda scared of his muscles, aren’t you? Lip raises an eyebrow.

“Nah, I think they’re hot, especially his abs…”

“Okay then, I probably should’ve expected that answer from his boyfriend. So are you gonna tell me what this was really about?” Lip motions to the yellow note.

“Oh, I um, I got full custody of my son. His mom decided she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and moved back to Russia.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I almost positive I know where the new stepdad is, so let’s get a move on.” Lip says and floors it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the car stops it’s dark out, and they’re in a really noisy town. There were bright lights and people everywhere. 

“What’s this, the center of gay nightlife?”

“Yup, just your type right?” Lip jokes.

“I’m not so much flamboyant, just gay. Ian’s the reason I’m more open about it now than before.” 

“How’s that?”

“One night he told me he didn’t want to be my ‘dirty little secret’ and that he wanted to have a boyfriend, not another side fuck. Of course that’s not how I saw him or us but if everyone seeing just how fucking gay we are makes him happy, then i’ll do it. His happiness is important to me.” Mickey shrugged.

“Sounds like Ian, but I have a feeling you love that PDA shit too, just too prideful to do it without an excuse.” Lip smiled.

“Fuck you man, can we just go find him? He could be lost or hurt or high or some other shit.” Mickey says and lip climbs out of the car.

“Hey trust me man he ain’t lost. He knows this town better than he knows the trip from the bedroom to the bathroom.” Lip says through a slightly concerned face. Mickey follows him into a building. It wasn’t until he got in that Mickey realized it was a strip club of some sort. Then for some reason he remembered everything Ian told him on their first date.  _ This must’ve been the club he worked at we he was crazy…  _ Suddenly he saw Ian dancing on one of the elevated platforms.  _ Oh my god, he can move…  _ “Hey Ian!” Lip called drawing Mickey out of his thoughts. Ian looks over and see them but he doesn’t seem to have a facial expression, it was just sort of blank. Ian climbs down and stumbles over, nearly knocking his brother over.

“Hey guys!” Ian slurs.  _ Drunk. _

“Hey Ian, buddy! Listen we’re gonna get you out of here okay?” Lip tries to get through to him.

“Whatever man, It’s getting kinda hot in here anyways.” Ian shrugs.

“Yeah, so let’s leave.” Mickey tries to grab Ian’s hand to pull him out but Ian snatches his hand away. Mickey looks back at him confused.”

“I’m not going anywhere with this lying cheating bastard!” Ian yells, then turns to Lip and pouts. “Can me and you just hang out like old times?” He asks like a two year old. Mickey can see Lip visibly melting a bit. 

“Listen let’s just get outside first, okay?” Lip asks, and Ian nods his head yes. They leave the club and wait by the curve thinking of where to take him. “Maybe I should take him back to mine?” Lip suggests.

“No, no he should come home, so I can take care of him, then explain everything in the morning when he’s sober.” Mickey states.

“Yeah I know, but he doesn’t wanna go with you-” Lip was interrupted by his brother collapsing to the ground. “Ah shit!” He yells and and kneels. He checks Ian’s pulse, he’s still alive. “Hey Ian! Wake up!” He slaps him a little to bring him back to consciousness. He doesn’t move. “Fuck it’s probably alcohol poisoning, Frank got it all the time. We need to get him to a hospital. Call 911 for an ambulance.” Lip demands, but Mickey doesn’t move. He just stands there, staring at his boyfriend's motionless body, tears in his eyes. Right then he was mentally stabbing himself for every time he jokingly told Ian he talked too much. Right now all he wanted to do was hear Ian talk  about that one bitchy client, or hear him humming in the kitchen while cooking dinner, or listen to his breath catch a little when they were cuddling on the couch watching a horror movie. But neither Mickey nor Ian moved. “Mickey! Call them!” Lip yells making Mickey’s head snap up from the redhead to the brunette. He nodded and pulled out his phone. An ambulance was there in 7 minutes. Mickey remembered Ian telling him that when he was an EMT, it didn’t matter where in chicago you were it would always take approximately 7 minutes for a police car, firetruck, or ambulance to get to you. He loves his stupid dorky facts. Everything from that point on is a blur.


	7. apologies and recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So your not mad at me?"  
> "Never was."

* _ beep beep beep beep* _

 

That’s the sounds Ian awoke to. The steady sound of his own heartbeat.  _ What the fuck happened?  _

 

“Ian gallagher?” The nurse walks in holding a clipboard.This is when Ian truly looks around the room. Mickey was sitting in a chair holding his hand looking expectantly at the nurse. Lip was in the hallway on the phone. 

“What time is it? 10:00 pm”

“Fuck…” He groans bringing a hand up to his head.

“Seems you drank quite heavily last night.”

“Yeah, but I’m fine now.”

“Mhm, but I also see that you’re on bipolar meds?”

“That’s correct.” Ian said annoyed. 

“Were you drinking because of a medication malfunction?”

“No alright? We all get bad days sometimes, I found out I was cheated on and I went out to drink and sulk that okay with you?” He snaps. Mickey lowers his head.

“Well heavy drinking can mess with your medication.”

“I’m a fucking doctor I know that.”

“You're a doctor yourself?”

“Yes! I am fully aware of how i’ve affected myself and all that crap no let me leave.”

“Okay…” She sounds unsure but hands him some discharge forms regardless. Once she leaves Ian snatches his hand away.

“What are you doing here Mickey?” Hes says bitterly.

“I didn’t cheat on you, and I never would Ian.”

“Oh yeah? Then what was that fucking note huh?”

“I was meeting with a lawyer. Who is also a  _ girl _ . It had to be under the radar because she wasn’t exactly a real lawyer. Svetlana left the country. Left Yevgeny. I now have full custody. I was going to make it a christmas surprise, ya know? Congrats your a stepdad and all that?” When Mickey says this Ian eyes glass over and tears were soon running down his cheek. He throws his head angrily into the pillow.

“God I’m such a fucking idiot. Why did I have to jump to conclusions, why couldn’t I have waited until you got home?” He seemed to be asking no one in particular but Mickey responds anyways.

“Hey, you were upset, and it’s probably what I would’ve assumed if roles were reversed.”

“No, I was stupid and-and-”

“Stop. Look at me. It’s okay. It’s in the past now.”

“You-you’re not mad at me?”

“Never was.” Ian visibly sighs of relief and Mickey laughs. “Alright tiger, let’s get you outta here.”

“Yes please.”

 

They drive home with Ian singing along to radio and Mickey teasing him for knowing all the words to this ‘mainstream pop garbage’ as he put it, but nonetheless left the station on because Ian liked it. It was now an hour til christmas.

“Hey Ian, I actually had Yev dropped at the house while you were sleeping at the hospital. He’s already asleep and… well It’s my first christmas with the kid and he’s only 4. I don’t really wanna squash the santa thing yet, but with everything that’s happened I only got like two gifts for the kid. You wanna maybe help me pick out a few more?” Ian looked at him with the most ‘what the fuck do you think?’ expression ever seen.

“Of fucking course I do, I love that kid and every 4 year old deserves a good christmas. I can’t believe you even had to ask.”

“Well you know I didn’t know if you were too tired and maybe just wanted to sleep.” Now Ian laughs.

“Babe, I just slept a few hours at the hospital.”

“But you’re hungover.”

“I can handle my alcohol bitch.” Ian says in the most loving way. They pull up to toys r’ us, and run inside not knowing closing hours. Turns out they were open all night because it’s christmas eve. They wound up picking out a lot more than just a few more presents. Mostly because Ian pulled Mickey from isle to isle saying how cute each toy was and how it was absolutely essential for yev. Mickey loved seeing him like this. He was acting like a dad, but it was more than that. Ian showed so much love for a child that isn’t even his, and for some reason that struck a cord in Mickey’s heart. When they got home they saw on the counter that Mickey’s lawyer friend helped yev set out milk and cookies with mickey made mickey remind himself he needs to send the girl a gift basket or something. They stayed up until 2 in the morning wrapping presents. Mickey made Ian leave the room when wrapping Ian’s. Ian kept telling him that he shouldn’t have gotten him something after he was a dick but Mickey told him to shut the fuck up and go to bed, and the he would meet him up there. Ian complied, smirking knowing he already had Mickey’s gift hidden under the bed.


End file.
